Is This Love?
by Dragonstar10111
Summary: Love, everyone has felt love im their life at one time. It might have been when you were born and your mother held you for the first time. Or when you took your first steps to daddy. Everyone has felt love, except for a young child. Feared at birth.....
1. The Past

**Credits**

Story written by Star. Story plot come from Naruto. Some of the information comes from, and Most of the characters come from Naruto. Some were made up by Star. Inspired in Summer of 2006

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Past**

Six years ago, in the hidden village of sand, a young child names Gaara wonders the streets alone. Only six, hated and feared by all. Gaara had no one.

When Gaara was born, he took the life of his mother. Gaara was an experiment attempt by the hidden village of sand to build stronger ninjas. Gaara grew strong.

As he got stronger his father started seeing him as a threat. He hired many people to assassinate Gaara, but none were successful. Why you may ask? Cause Gaara had a demon inside of him.

After a while Gaara stopped sleeping because of the sand demon would take over his body and eat away part of his mind every time he lost consciousness. Because of this. As Gaara grew older he becomes quite mentally unstable.

After 12 years of unfelt love, thats all about to change, as Gaara makes a new close friend, if he likes it or not. Knowing Gaara he doesn't like it. But as they get closer, for the first time Gaara opens up. This is were my story begins.

* * *

Those who know me. Mirai is Sooooooooo not me!I mean come on! looks around hoping that someone believes me 


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2 The Beginning**

"Gaara, c'mon we are going to be late again!"

My story begins in the hidden village of sand. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were sent out of a mission to find and destroy Damien. Damien has stolen a rare sand orb from the village, and they must get ut back. Who ever holds the orb will gain enough power to control the world. Many have tried to destroy the orb, but its to strong. So they hid it away from the world in an underground tomb 3000 years ago. The tomb was lost in the deserts. No one knew where it was, but somehow Damien had found it, and now the power to rule the world is in his hand. Its up to Gaara to get it back, or should I say up to Shukaku.

"Man. I think we've already been here!"

"Kankuro you got us lost!" Temari yells.

"I was following you! Don't you dare blame this on me Temari!" Kankuro yells back at Temari.

"Gaara! Which way do we go?" Temari asks Gaara.

Gaara does not reply, instead he begins to walk east and Temari and Kankuro knows that, that means to follow him.

Gaara is 12 years old. When Gaara was born he was an experiment to build stronger ninja's. Because of that he now has a sand demon inside os him called Shukaku.

Temari is 15 years old. She is arrogant and over confident, but she should be with those strong attacks.

Kankuro is 14 years old. He is a proud fighter, even though he doesn't take his battles seriously. Together they make an almost unstoppable team.

**An hour later they come to an oasis.**

"Finally! I was dying of thirst!"

"Kankuro if you didn't drink all of your water within the first ten minutes of walking you wouldn't be so thirsty !" Temari replies.

"Shut up!" Gaara yells.

"Gaara what is"

"shhhhhhh" Gaara interrupts her.

He opens his gourd and prepares to attack.

"Crap, he knows im here..."

"Gaara what is it!" Temari tries asking again.

"Someone is watching us." Gaara replies. "Come out I know your there!" Gaara yells out.

"Looks like I have no other choice!" A young and beautiful girl jumps down out of the trees.

"Who are you and what are you doing spying on us!" Temari questions.

"My name is no importance to you. What is important is that you tell me what you guys are doing all the way out here! " The girl replies.

"Hey we asked you first!" Temari raises her voice.

"Temari relax. Your name is Mirai, your one of the guards who protects the temple and town up ahead, am I wrong?"

"How smart of you. And where did you get this information from, Gaara of the desert?" Mirai asks.

"We are looking for Damien, we know he's here. Take me to him!"

"You're a boy who knows what he wants. I like that, but im afraid I cant take you to him. No one is allowed in unless your born there, but your cute, so I'll see what I can do. Wait here, I'll be back in five minutes." Mirai vanishes.

Temari and Kankuro look at each other.

"Gaara cute?" They both questioned at the same time in confusion.

**Two minutes later...**

"Man! What is taking her so long!" Kankuro yells out.

"Its only been two minutes!" Temari begins to yell at Kankuro when Mirai arrives back.

"Follow me and keep quite, I know where he is."


End file.
